The Dancing Angel Outtakes
by GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen
Summary: These are outtakes from my story, The Dancing Angel. It takes place after Breaking Dawn and is about Nessie, her family, and her life as a dancer. I suggest you read it first so that you understand these better, but you don't technically have to. Enjoy!


***Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Okay? Okay. ***

**A/N: CONGRATULATIONS! You have discovered the very first outtake from The Dancing Angel! The concept for this one has actually been in my mind since I started the story. I knew I wanted Edward to go shopping for Valentines Day ever since I decided that the story started in February. But, as I wrote, it turned out that this didn't really fit with my story line since Nessie isn't even in it. It added nothing to the plot- sadly- but I still couldn't get it out of my **

**head. So, I wrote it as an outtake. Originally, it took place at Walmart, but then I realized that Alice would never let Edward shop there. In conclusion, what you have now is the modified and improved version of one of my original ideas for the story. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**The Second Half of Chapter 18: Family Meeting EPOV**

**_(Thoughts he hears in italics)_**

Once we were out of the girls' hearing range, I pulled over to the side of the road so we could discuss our game plan. Every year, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper- since last year, myself as well- go out shopping for our girls the day before Valentines Day. Now, we just needed to figure out where we were going this year. We could all just split up now, but it would look odd if we just appeared in a store's parking lot out of nowhere- at least that's how it would appear to the humans. So, we needed to make a decision so I could drop everyone off wherever they need to go.

"Alright, where to?" I asked, since none of them were really thinking about it.

"Well, Eddie-boy, I'm getting Rosie some jewelry. So, to the mall!" Emmett announced.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Fine _Edward_, but I do need to go to the mall." _Wow, what's up with Mr. Grumpy-pants?_

_Son, all I have left to buy is a card for Esme, which I can get at the mall, so I will go and supervise Emmett,_ Carlisle thought.

"Alright, and Jasper?" I asked because his thoughts were still unsure.

"The mall is fine for me as well, but preferably Seattle instead of Port Angeles," he decided.

"Does Seattle work for everyone?" I asked.

After hearing their mental confirmations, I sped off to Seattle, my intended destination as well. I had placed an order at a jeweler there for a locket for Bella. I know she doesn't like me buying her gifts, but she has gotten better, and tomorrow is Valentines Day. Also, I have a feeling she will appreciate the significance of it, despite the price.

After dropping everyone off at the mall, I went to the jeweler's first. After parking my car, I headed inside the shop.

"Welcome! How may I help you today?" said an overly perky woman who appeared to be in her thirties. _Wow, he's attractive!_

I quickly remedied her misplaced thoughts by saying, "Yes, I'm here to pick up something I ordered for my wife."

_Ah, he's to young anyway,_ she mentally sighed. "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Alright, let me go get that for you. Feel free to look around for a moment," she said, her perkiness reappearing.

I didn't bother looking, and she reappeared from the back seconds later holding a velvet rectangular box.

"Is this it?" she asked, opening it up to reveal the locket I had custom ordered.

"Yes, may I look at it please?" I asked. I wanted to be sure it was perfect for Bella. I had given them the pictures for it, so hopefully they turned out good.

"Of course," she said and handed me the box.

I examined the locket itself before opening it to see the pictures. It was perfect. On the left was a picture of Bella and I on our wedding day, and the right side held a picture of the two of us and Nessie in the meadow. Bella had decided that we ought to take some family pictures a while back, so the three of us had gone to the meadow and brought along a camera and tripod. We didn't want to bring anyone else since it was our special place, so Bella and I just took advantage of our speed to take the pictures, and surprisingly they all turned out quite well. This one was my favorite though. The pictures were both symbolic of our perfect forever. The first, our wedding, was the official start, and the second represented our family and the continuation of our perfect life.

"It's perfect, thank you." I told the woman.

"Good, and you prepaid, so have a nice day Mr. Cullen," she told me, handing me a bag for the locket.

"Thank you," I said, placing the box in it, and headed to my car.

My next stop was the Russel Stover shop. I wanted to get Nessie some of the classic Valentines Day chocolates since she loves sweets so much. As soon as I got there, I was overcome with the smell of chocolate. Ugh how people stand eating that stuff is beyond me. It doesn't smell to bad, but its all gooey and chunky. Yuck. Anyway, it doesn't matter because it isn't for me. It's for Nessie.

I walked inside and browsed around the small shop for a bit before finding a red heart shaped box with roses on the front filled with a variety of flavors. Perfect. I took it up to the counter where a teenage boy was working. By listening to his thoughts, I could tell he didn't care for his job, but he kept it decently hidden and maintained a nice demeanor.

"That will by $9.99. Would you like anything else?" he asked as he rang it up.

"No, that's all. Thank you."

"For your girlfriend?" He asked, making conversation, as I handed him my credit card.

"Actually no. They're for my daughter," I told him.

"Oh," he replied, shocked for a moment._ He's got a kid? I wonder if... Nah, none of my business_."Have a good day," he told me, handing me the chocolate and my receipt.

"You too," I told him as I left. He was actually refreshingly polite compared to most people.

Well only two things left and one requires me stopping at the post office. So, to the flower shop. When I arrived, I walked in and browsed for a moment when a teenage girl wearing a green apron walked up to me.

"Hi, may I help you with anything?" she asked. _Oh my gosh he is soo cute! Maybe he's just shopping for his mom and not a girlfriend_, she thought hopefully. _Even if he is, maybe I can convince him to forget her._

"No not at the moment," I told her. I really did not want to have to listen to her thoughts.

"You sure? Well if you need _anything_ just let me know," she said as she winked at me and walked away.

Ugh, why did annoying girls have to fawn over me. I'm not interested nor will I ever be. Thankfully, her thoughts were occupied for the moment as she helped another customer. I walked around some more. Maybe I could get Bella some freesia? But I want something special. Are roses too cliche though?

"You still alright?" The annoying girl asked as she walked up behind me. Apparently the other customer didn't want her help either.

_Ah man, look at him. He's gorgeous_, she mentally sighed. _Maybe I can give him my number._

Okay this needed to stop. "Actually, yes, I could use your help. Do you think buying roses for my wife would be to cliche for Valentines Day?" I asked her.

_Wife?! What, he's married?! How? Why? How old is he anyway? _she thought extremely surprised. _Ugh I guess I still have to help him._

"No, roses are fine. Do you have a color preference?" she asked mechanically.

"Well, I understand that each color stands for something. Could you please explain them to me?"

"Sure," she sighed. "Red is for love, affection, bliss in marriage, and passion. Pink is for innocence, admiration and, beauty. Yellow is for joy and friendship. Orange is for enthusiasm and pride. Black is for sorrow and loss. And white is for purity, weddings, eternal love, and it also means I am worthy of you," the girl droned on, obviously parroting back a speech she had said many times before.

"I'll take a bouquet of red and white ones," I told her.

"You do know that's really contradictory," she told me.

"Yes," I assured her. I think both meanings fit Bella quite well though. Our marriage is blissful , and our love is passionate , but it is also eternal and pure.

"Okay then," she told me and began to select flowers. _Wow, he's crazy. Doesn't he know that a white rose is the virgin flower and the red one is for desire and passion. They don't mix! Oh whatever._

Yes, I do know that, but I have my reasons. Reasons which this girl- who was reminding me more and more of Jessica- would never be privy to.

"Here you are," she said handing me the bouquet. "It's thirty bucks."

"Do you take credit cards?" I asked.

"Yeah. Right over here," she said rudely, indicating the cash register.

After I payed, I put Bella's bouquet carefully into my car and headed off to the post where I had one last thing to pick up, a bear for Nessie. I ordered her one of those gigantic valentines bears. The thing is four and a half feet talk! I just need to pick it up before picking up the guys at the mall. I didn't want FedEx to bring it to the house because Nessie would definately see a giant box show up and be curious. Also, I doubt the delivery man could find our house. So, I had them ship it to the FedEx store in Seattle.

When I got there, there was only one other car out front. Good, it won't take long. I walked inside causing a bell above the door to ring. I walked up to the counter and got the man's attention.

"I'm here to pick up a package for Edward Cullen," I told him.

"Alright, let me look kid," he told me before walking into the back room.

"You're the guy with the giant one? That thing's huge!" he told me. "I'll need to see your ID."

I handed my driver's liscense to him. After examining it for a moment, handed it back.

"Alright, let me go get it. Do you want me to take it to your car? It's pretty huge," he asked me.

"Thank you sir, but I'll be fine," I told him. It wouldn't be a problem though I would have to pretend to struggle some to keep up the human charade.

"Alright kid, let me bring it out," he said before heading to the back room again. _Kid's probably going to need help once he sees how big this box is. I wonder what's in it?_

"Here it is," he announced, wheeling it out.

"Thank you," I told him and "struggled" to lift the box. "Could you get the door?"

_Whoa! That kid is strong!_ Disbelief colored his thoughts. "Yeah, sure," he told me before quickly getting the door open.

"Thanks," I told him as I walked over to my car.

I set the box down for a moment, since he was still looking, so I could grab my keys. Then I opened the back door and shoved the box in before getting in and driving off to the mall. Nessie's going to love her bear. It is practically as big as she is.

When I got to the mall, I called Carlisle.

"I'm outside, are you all done?" I asked him.

"Yes Edward. We'll be out in a moment," he told me.

About two minutes later, the three of them appeared outside carrying a few bags. Carlisle sat in the passenger seat, and Jasper took the empty seat in the back.

"Edward, two questions. Why is there a gigantic box in my seat? What is it? And can I open it?" Emmett asked.

"Em that's three. Learn to count dude," Jasper told him.

"Yeah okay so what is it?" He asked again.

"It's a bear I got Nessie for Valentines Day. And yes, I suppose you will have to open it to fit in the back seat. So go ahead. Just don't damage it," I warned.

"Yay!" Emmett exclaimed as he ripped the box open and pulled out the giant bear. "Edward this is epic! Can I have one?"

"Just put the box in the trunk Emmett," I told him. "But be careful of Bella's flowers."

"Yes sir," he said sarcastically.

After putting the box in the trunk, he climbed into the car and sat the bear in his lap.

_I shall call you Bob_, Emmett thought.

"Emmett, it's Nessie's. you cannot name it. And do not ruin her surprise," I said as if talking to a six year old.

"Awe, but Bob is my BFF," Emmett insisted, hugging the bear.

Seeing him, a grown man, hugging that huge bear with that pitiful look on his face caused us all to crack up as I drove home.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**P.S. Writing in canon EPOV where he reads minds is hard! It's like writing everyone's POV since he hears what they are thinking. I can understand why it's taking Stephenie Meyer so long to get back to work on Midnight Sun- though I wish she would finish it soon! Edward's overthinking personality is also hard to capture. And reading Midnight Sun for inspiration doesn't help because early Twilight Edward and post Breaking Dawn Edward are practically different people! Anyway, all this to say, this hard to write and I'd appreciate reviews!**


End file.
